le bal
by pavarotti62
Summary: un bal, une première rencontre, un coup de foudre et un grosse peur. K :kurt, R : rachel, F : Finn, Bl : Blaine. C'est juste une début il y aura une suite, dites moi comment vous verriez la suite.
1. Chapter 1

Le bal

Je détestais depuis longtemps ce genre de manifestation et je refusais catégoriquement de me rendre à ce genre de soirée, non pas que le bal du lycée Mc Kinley était nul mais je n'avais pas de cavalier, et je préférer un bon film genre Casablanca, ou Titanic, mais c'était sans compter sur Rachel qui avait décidé de s'en mêler.

R : bonjour Burt, Kurt est prêt ?

B : prêt pour quoi ?

R : le bal du Lycée, oh non, il ne va pas se défiler pas cette fois.

B : Il est dans sa chambre, tu sais où c'est.

R : Kurt j'espère que tu es prêt ?

J'étais étendu dans mon lit et je regarder pout la énième fois Titanic, un pot de glace dans une main et un mouchoir dans l'autre en pyjama.

R : Kurt, dis moi que je rêve, debout allez bouge toi !

K : pourquoi ?

R : le bal Kurt, le bal, les new directions, la Dalton academy.

K : voila une bonne raison de ne pas y aller.

En effet cette année, le lycée Mc Kinley avait invité la Dalton academy à son bal annuel, idée étrange que je ne cautionne pas mais pas du tout, on avait tous répété un répertoire de chanson mais je ne voulais pas bouger. Rachel qui l'avait compris fit la seule chose qui allait me forcer à me lever. : mettre la pagaille dans mes habits. Elle savait que cela m'énervait au plus haut point.

K : pose cette chemise à sa place, Rachel arrête tu vas tout froisser.

R : alors lève toi et habille toi pour le bal.

K : ok tu as gagné mais je ne reste pas longtemps, je chante et je rentre.

Sur ce, je pris une tenue classique mais habillée et fila avec Rachel à cette foutue soirée, arrivé à l'entrée la salle était pleine, et je ne me sentais pas à mon aise, tous avait une cavalière ou un cavalier, Rachel s'empressa d'ailleurs de rejoindre Finn et me planta là au beau milieu de la salle. C'est elle qui commença les duos, une fois avec Quinn, une fois Santana, Sam, puis tous ensemble et je me vis obligé de les rejoindre. Les Warblers de la Dalton Academy s'étaient approché de la scène pour nous écouter chanter pendant que certains se contentait de danser. C'est là que mon regard croisa le sien. Le leader des Warblers. Je l'avais entendu chanter des dizaines de fois, étant nos adversaires aux régionales mais je ne l'avais jamais vu de près, mon dieu qu'il était séduisant, l'uniforme lui allait vraiment bien. Je continuais à chanter puis Rachel annonça qu'il était temps pour la Dalton Academy de chanter à leur tour. Ils montèrent sur la scène et dans les escaliers pendant que je descendais, nos mains s'effleurèrent et il me fit un bonsoir léger et un sourire à tomber par terre, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui faillit arriver si Puck n'avait pas été devant moi.

Je me plaçais devant la scène pour mieux l'observer, il commença à chanter et sa voix me transperça le cœur, la chanson était « teenage dream » de Katy Perry. Je ne voyais plus que lui.

R : Kurt, je te cherchais, le duo qu'on a fait était super, tu vois tu as bien fait de venir, Kurt, allo, coucou, tu es encore là,

K : excuse moi Rachel, je rêvassais, dis moi tu connais ce garçon ?

R : oui c'est Blaine Anderson, le leader des Warblers. Il te plait bien j'ai l'impression, tu as craqué pour lui.

K : craquer est un faible mot, je suis accroc je crois.

R : ben va lui parler !

K : ca ne va pas non, je ne vais jamais oser. Laisse tomber, je ne vais pas faire ca ici, au pire je sais où le trouver.

R : tu es impossible Kurt Hummel, si ce garçon te plait fonce, il est super canon, tu vas te le faire piquer.

K : qui te dis qu'il est gay, si ce n'est pas le cas je vais m'humilier comme jamais.

R : pas faux, tu veux que je teste, une danse avec lui et j'en saurai plus.

K : et Finn, tu vas lui dire quoi.

K : c'est à toi de gérer cela.

Une fois la chanson finie, Blaine descendit de la scène et Rachel se jeta sur lui pour l'inviter à danser. Celui refusa d'abord puis fini par accepter, Kurt les regardait de loin, puis vit Finn s'approcher de Rachel.

K : Finn, attend, (Kurt l'attrapa par le bras) je sais que voir Rachel danser avec un autre te sors de tes gonds mais elle est en mission reconnaissance pour moi.

F : pardon Kurt, je ne comprends pas tout.

K : bon, pour faire simple j'ai craqué sur ce mignon Warbler mais n'étant pas sur qu'il est comme moi, enfin je veux dire « gay » Rachel se charge de le découvrir.

F : oh je vois. Bien, alors attendons !

Bl : c'était une bonne idée cette fusion entre nos deux écoles

R : oui, c'est plutôt sympa de chanter sans être en compétition, pour une fois, on peut juste s'amuser.

Bl : oui tu as raison, tu es très douée, j'avoue que chaque compétition est un véritable challenge, se mesurer à ta voix est pas facile.

R : je rentre à Nadya l'an prochain avec Kurt Hummel, tu vois le garçon qui parle avec mon petit copain, le Quater back de l'équipe de foot.

Bl : je vois qui c'est, il a un joli timbre de voix.

R : oui il est mon pire ennemi vocalement mais mon meilleur ami dans la vie. Au fait tu es sur que ta cavalière ne dira rien du fait que l'on danse à deux.

Bl : non aucun danger, je n'ai pas de cavalière, (à l'oreille de Rachel) en fait je suis gay.

R : oh, je l'ignorais, mais rassure toi ça ne me pose aucun problème, j'ai même plutôt l'habitude, mon meilleur ami l'est aussi.

Alors comme ça Kurt et moi on pourrait être petit ami, l'idée n'est pas déplaisante, il est plutôt mignon, très fin, des yeux magnifique, un sourire qui en dit long sur joie de vivre. Il faut que je lui parle. Mais comment. ?

La soirée se poursuivit sans problème mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait se parlait, il se regardait de loin et chaque regard était de plus en plus intense, Kurt se leva pour aller au toilette, Blaine lui pressa le pas et le rejoignit.

Bl : Bonsoir, je m'appelle Blaine, on n'a pas eu le temps de faire connaissance,

K : bonsoir, moi c'est (Kurt ne trouvait plus les mots, il était complètement hypnotisé par le regard de Blaine)

Bl : Kurt, c'est bien ça.

K : pardon ?

Bl : Ton prénom ? C'est bien Kurt

K : oh oui c'est ça désolé, il faut que je rejoigne Rachel.

Bl : attend, on pourrait se revoir peut être plus tard, après le bal.

K : oui pourquoi pas. Je, je dois y aller.

Kurt se sauva, rouge comme une pivoine. Blaine resta dans les toilettes un bon moment à penser à Kurt et plus il y pensait et plus il lui faisait de l'effet. Il s'enferma dans les toilettes et commença à se caresser en pensant à Kurt, pendant ce temps la fête battait son plein dans la salle. C'est alors qu'un cri se fit entendre, une fumée épaisse veniat d'envahir la pièce, le décor prenait feu, tout le monde sorti de la salle de réception sous la direction de Mr Schuster et de Sue. Les pompiers furent appeler très vite, tous les membres du Glee club se rejoignirent et regardèrent autour d'eux le gymnase qui prenait feu. Un groupe de garçon s'approcha quelque peu paniqué.

W : est ce que quelqu'un à vu Blaine Anderson ?

R : Blaine, non mais il ne doit pas être loin, Kurt, tu ne l'a pas vu.

K : on était ensemble dans les toilettes quand j'en suis sorti il y était encore, oh mon dieu, il y est encore.

Kurt couru dans la salle sans même réfléchir

R : Kurt attend, les pompiers vont arriver, Kurt non !

Rachel entreprit de le suivre mais Finn la retint. Il était déjà trop tard, Kurt était entré à l'intérieur. Personne ne l'avait vu comme ça auparavant, lui qui semblait si fragile, si timide, agissait en héros et pour qui, pour Blaine. Rachel ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que Kurt était amoureux.

Kurt avança difficilement dans le gymnase en direction des toilettes, un mouchoir sur le nez, on ne voyait pas grande chose, des morceaux de bois sur le sol s'étaient effondré.

K : Blaine, répond moi, tu es où, je t'en prie fais moi un signe au moins.

Bl : Kurt !

K : Blaine je t'entends, j'arrive.

Quand Kurt arriva à la hauteur de Blaine, celui-ci n'était plus dans les toilettes mais dans le couloir, il avait essayé de sortir de la salle mais une poutre de bois lui avait barré le passage et lui avait coincé le pied. Il était également blessé à la tête. Kurt s'approcha doucement et pris un mouchoir qu'il posa sur le nez de Blaine pour éviter les fumées. Puis avec un linge humide nettoya la plaie de Blaine à la tête

Bl : tu ne devrais pas être là, sors d'ici, tout peu s'effondrer à tout moment, sauve toi Kurt.

K : et laisser l'homme qui est peut être l'homme de ma vie mourir, pas question, je vais bouger la poutre, essaye de voir si tu peux glisser ton pied.

Bl : la poutre est trop lourde, et je n'ai pas la force de bouger.

K : Blaine Anderson, on va sortir d'ici, alors je vais bouger ce foutu morceau de bois.

Bl : ok mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, tu devrais pendre quelque chose pour faire levier.

Kurt chercha un bout de bois pour faire levier et commença à pousser la poutre, pas de beaucoup juste assez pour dégager le pied de Blaine.

K : parfait maintenant sortons d'ici, Blaine accroche toi à moi.

Blaine se mis debout difficilement, sa tête lui tournait, et son pied était certainement cassé.

Kurt se mis à tousser à cause des fumées, il savait qu'ils devaient faire vite, le plafond commençait à s'effondré, arrivé à la porte, Finn qui avait vu leur ombre s'approcha pour aider Kurt, il attrapa Blaine et l'allongea au sol, c'est à se moment qu'une explosion immense retentit Kurt était presque sorti et l'explosion l'éjecta à quelque mètres de là, il resta inerte sur le sol, le visage en sang et couvert de bout de bois.

R : Kurt, non, Finn, aide moi, Kurt je t'en prie répond moi, allez, ouvre les yeux.

K : (parlant difficilement) Blaine, où est Blaine.

R : il va bien tu lui as sauvé la vie.

Mais Kurt refermait déjà les yeux. Et finit par perdre connaissance.

Bl : Kurt, Kurt, je t'en supplie, tu te souviens, l'homme de ta vie, on n'a pas eu le temps de s'embrasser, reviens moi.

Les pompiers emmenèrent Kurt inconscient, Blaine monta avec lui et derrière les larmes de Rachel, Mercedes et tous le Glee Club on entendait les sirènes des pompiers emmenait Kurt et Blaine.


	2. l'hpital

Hôpital de Lima.

Le père de Kurt venait d'arriver et je n'avais jamais vu Burt dans un tel état d'inquiétude, Carol et Finn avaient suivi, voilà maintenant des heures que Kurt était dans cette chambre, et personne ne nous tenais au courant de son état. On savait juste qu'il n'avait pas repris connaissance. Blaine allait mieux, il avait le pied cassé et une belle ouverture sur le crane mais des points de suture suffisaient à sa guérison, Kurt était plus salement amoché. Finn vint me rejoindre voyant que je sanglotais toujours.

F : calme toi Rachel, je déteste te voir comme ça, ca va aller, il va s'accrocher.

R : il ne voulait pas venir, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé, si je , si il n'était, c'est ma faute.

F : non Rachel, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Maintenant on a plus qu'a espérer et prier.

M : tu as raison Finn, si on chantait pour Kurt.

Mercedes se leva et entra dans la chambre de Kurt suivi du Glee Club. Ils se mirent autour du lit et Mercedes commença à chanter la chanson « Jésus loves me » de Whitney Houston.

_Yes Jesus loves me  
Oh yes Jesus loves me  
Yes, Jesus loves me  
For the bible tells me so_

Pressing on the up way  
Always guides me more I pray  
Undeserving and stubbornly  
Never fail to love me still

[Refrain]

Yes, Jesus loves me  
Loves, oh yes Jesus loves me  
For the bible tells me so  
(I know I am loved) For the bible tells me so  
(Feels so good to know) That I'm never alone  
See sometimes I'm lonely but never alone  
For the bible tells  
For the bible tells  
For the bible tells me so

See I know that he loves me  
Whether I'm right (mm)  
Whether I'm wrong (oh yes he did)  
For the bible tells me _(so)_

Blaine se mit à pleurer sous les yeux de Burt qui ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qui était Blaine par rapport à son fils. Trop triste il quitta la pièce pour s'isoler.

PDV BLAINE

Comment j'en suis arrivé là, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive. Il y a à peine deux heures, je ne le connaissais pas et là je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour aucun autre garçon avant. Pris d'un sentiment de peur, il retourna auprès de celui qu'il aimait, et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte les mots trahirent ses pensées ne se souciant pas de ceux qui étaient là. Il prit la main de Kurt.

Bl : ne me laisse pas Kurt, j'ai besoin de toi, je veux tout apprendre de toi, je t'en prie, on a encore plein de choses à vivre ensemble, tu m'as sauvé la vie, laisse moi prendre soin de toi à mon tour, mais pour ca il faut que tu te réveilles. Je t'aime Kurt Hummel.

Blaine éclata en sanglots, ce qui fit frémir tout les membres du Glee club, Burt ne supportant pas plus longtemps la douleur du jeune homme posa une main sur son dos comme pour le rassurer. C'est alors que la main de Kurt se mit à bouger.

Bl : il a bougé, Kurt, regarde moi.

B : pousse toi mon garçon, Kurt, c'est papa, regarde moi, fais un petit signe. Finn va chercher l'infirmière,

Kurt ouvra faiblement les yeux. Voyant tous les membres du Glee Club réunit, une question lui vint .

K : qu'est ce que je fais là. Et pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ?

R : tu te rappelle pas, le bal, l'incendie, l'explosion

K : Blaine (Kurt commença à s'agiter) comment va Blaine. ?

Bl : je vais bien et grâce à toi. Merci Kurt, mais ne me refais plus jamais cela, tu viens de nous filer la plus grosse peur qui soit.

K : tu vas bien dieu soit loué, pardon de vous avoir fait peur, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir dans cet incendie.

Bl : je sais. Je vais te laisser te reposer mais je reste dans le couloir. Je ne te quitte plus.

Kurt resta un bon moment seul avec les médecins et son père, puis Burt sorti de la chambre et lança avec un grand sourire à tous les amis de Kurt :

B : Kurt est tiré d'affaire, il va s'en sortir, juste besoin de surveillance, mais ca va aller.

R : c'est vrai, oh merci mon dieu, merci, on peut le voir.

B : oui mais pas tous à la fois. (Burt se retourna vers Blaine) il veut te voir Blaine. Juste une chose, il est fragile alors ne le fais pas souffrir, je ne te connais pas encore mon garçon alors j'espère ne pas tromper en lui faisant confiance.

Bl : ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime Kurt, je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

Blaine entra doucement dan la chambre ou Kurt l'attendais.

K : comment tu vas ?

Bl : c'est toi qui me demande cela, je vais bien j'ai juste le pied cassé et quelques point de suture à la tête mais ça va. Je suis plus inquiet pour toi.

K : moi, pourquoi tu serais inquiet pour moi, tu ne me connais à peine.

Bl : Kurt Hummel, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de vous des le premier sourire dans l'escalier avant de chanter, puis quand j'ai commencé à chanter j'avais l'impression que les mots vous étiez destiné.

K : (Kurt rougis) arrête Blaine tu me gènes.

Bl : tu rougis Kurt ? Je crois que je suis tombé sur un grand romantique. Plus sérieusement Kurt, je voudrais apprendre à te connaitre si tu me laisse faire. Je vais m'occuper de toi, et de ta santé, je te dois la vie.

K : je veux bien te laisser entrer dans mon monde mais je ne suis pas sur que tu voudras y rester. Je suis assez compliqué comme garçon.

Pour toute réponse Blaine posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de Kurt. Puis se releva pour observer la réaction de Kurt.

K : Blaine, quelqu'un pourrait entrer !

Bl : je t'aime.

K : je suis sérieux

Bl : je t'aime.

K : si mon père entre …

Bl : Je t'aime.

K : (Kurt céda sous les mots tendres et les yeux charmeurs de Blaine) alors montre le moi au lieu de me le dire.

Blaine s'approcha à nouveau mais cette fois ci le baiser fut plus passionné. Il fallut l'entrée de Burt pour calmer les ardeurs des deux amoureux.

La convalescence de Kurt s'annonçait plutôt bien. Blaine avait trouvé l'âme sœur, et Kurt été heureux. Il avait enfin trouvé l'amour, le vrai.


End file.
